Rebirth
by Maggie33
Summary: Dear whoever you are, HI! My names Madison and I just died...well at least I thought I did. Recently I have woken up in an unfamiliar room, and I'M FREAKING OUT! All I know is I have pink hair, green eyes, and an outrageously large forehead. Why must my forehead be so large! Some lady is yelling the name Sakura. Who the heck is Sakura? Sincerely freaking out, Madison


Chapter 1: Holy Fudge I'm Sakura Haruno!

I was in deep before I knew what deep was. Mommy and Daddy dearest were leaders of a top gang in Tokyo called Kuro Aka. **(AN:****Kuro****Aka translates to Black Red in****english****) **We would show up in the black of night and when we would leave all you can see is red. We were to ruthless and brutal even the police don't dare to cross our path.

I was Mommy and Daddy's little angel of death. I could shoot a gun before I could walk. My first word was bastard. I could list kill points before I could list the alphabet. I knew how to make poisons before I could cook. Until I learned how to cook I thought knives were just for stabbing people. My first family outing was an assassination.

I also learned how to fight hand to hand combat. Don't mistake the way I learned to fight for karate or some other ridiculous fighting style. I learned the art of street fighting where no rules apply and hair pulling and ball shots are perfectly acceptable. I killed without remorse and likewise I was killed without remorse.

Yes, I have recently joined the land of the dead. My last memory is of cold uncaring blues eyes staring into my dying brown ones. Those blue eyes belong to my Mommy who shot me without regret. She had come to believe I was a threat. So, she eliminated it. My only regret in this life is that I didn't get to see a baby being born. I would have loved to see a life being made after all the lives I've seen end, but I guess it's too late. I only hope this Hell place isn't as bad as people make it out to be. My eyes stop seeing and I am gone.

I wake up in a pink room. Wait a minute. How did I wake up? Didn't I die? Am I alive? I think I am, but I feel different. I feel fragile and weak. I haven't felt that way since I was a baby. What's going on?

The room I'm in definitely isn't my own. It's too pink in here. I actually don't mind the color pink, but this room has too much of it. There's pink sheets, pink walls, pink carpet, a pink dresser, a pink door, pink curtains, pink everything! Where am I?

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!" A voice called from somewhere in the house. Who's Sakura? The door to the room opens and my muscles tense. Is this person a threat? My weary eyes follow the figure as it moves into the overly pink room. A thin middle aged women with blonde hair and green eyes looks at me expectantly. What am I supposed to do?

" Well, Sakura come on let's get ready!" She yells looking at me. Why's she looking at me?

"Ready for what? Who's Sakura?' I ask greatly confused. What the heck is going on? She gives me a weird look like I'm crazy or something.

"You are silly! Now get ready for school or else you'll be late. Remember I won't be home tonight, because I'm leaving for Suna for a month to visit Aunt Chia. So, you'll be home alone for a while. I know you said you could handle it, be if you want me to come home send a letter and I'll be back as soon as I can." School? I've never gone there before! Since when is my name Sakura? I thought it was Madison! Questions swirl in my head. Why does Suna sound so familiar?

"Sakura Haruno! Get ready! You don't want to be late for your first day!" The woman disappears out the door again. I make sure she's gone before I start to panic. Holy crap! Holly Crap! HOLLY CRAP! Sakura Haruno as in Sakura Haruno off of Naruto! Only one way to be sure. I creep up to the mirror on the dresser, and almost faint. I have pink hair, an obnoxiously large forehead, and emerald green eyes. I don't know what happened, but somehow I'm Sakura Haruno, and if that woman ( Sakura's mother? ) going to Suna is any indicator I'm in the Naruto world. I'm surrounded by powerful shinobi that could kill me in my farmer body. Now, that I'm in this little, fragile, and weak body I won't stand a chance. None of my training ever prepared me for this and this body isn't as tough as my old one. So, I proceed to faint and fall to the floor. Someone help me!

I slowly creep back into consciousness, but keep my eyes sealed shut. It was all just a dream, Madison. Your Mommy never killed you. You never woke up in a pink bedroom. You're not in Naruto, and you're deffinetly not Sakura Haruno. It was all just a dre-

"SAKURA! Are you getting ready?" It wasn't all just a dream.

"Ummm…YES!" I shout back. I stand up and look for any clothing that's not pink. Pink does not blend into shadows very well. I rummage through all the drawers in the pink dresser before finally finding a lone black t-shirt, a pair of black spandex, and a grey zip up hoodie. Thank Kami! I change quickly.

"Sakura! Breakfast is ready!" The woman's voice shouts from somewhere in the house.

"Ok!" I shout back. I slowly creep out of the atrociously pink bedroom. My eyes scan the hallway for danger. After I deem it safe I walk down the hallway and down a set of stairs. I try to move silently, but this body is a lot different than my old one. It will probably take a while to get used to it. I pause at the bottom of the stairs and once again scan my surroundings you can never be too sure. To my left is a living room with two ,thankfully, red couches, a white coffee table, and a cushiony red chair. The walls are painted a crème color.

To my right is the kitchen. It's big and has all stainless steel appliances. There are black granite counter tops, a black granite breakfast bar, and a round wooden table with three chairs off to the side. The walls are painted sage green. The woman is finishing setting the table at the breakfast bar. She appears to have made scrambled eggs, toast, sausage, and orange juice.

She glares at me, "Sakura! What are you waiting for? Come eat!"

"Coming!" I shout and quickly take a seat on one of the stools. The woman starts eating beside me. I exam my food. After I'm sure there are no visible signs of poison I take a bite. Wow! This is pretty good. I eat the food quickly and gulp down the orange juice. Man, that was good. The woman gives me a weird look.

"Sakura, I packed your book bag for you. Now remember to be respectful to your teachers and try to make friends. I've written down the address of the school for you. Make sure to try your best today." She hands me a slip of paper and kisses my forehead. Ewwww…gross.

"Okay! Bye!" I yell grabbing my book bag and running as fast as this puny body will let me. No more kisses for this girl!

I've thankfully gotten away from that weird lady. I mean who gives their daughters kisses on the forehead? My Mommy surely didn't. The most I got was a first bump while we were training, and it wasn't even supposed to be a fist bump! She was aiming for my head and my hand got in the way.

The streets are bustling with people and it's making me nervous. Most of these people are average people that I'm pretty sure would demolish me in this puny body, but they are not what I'm worried about. I can sense the ninja all around me. Some are above me in the roof tops, some are lurking in the shadows, and some are wearing normal civilian clothes trying to blend in. I can tell their ninja though. It's not hard all you have to do is pay attention. The ninjas are the ones checking over their shoulders, their muscles are subtly tensed, their eyes flicker over everything looking for a potential threat, and you have to be looking closely to see the slight irregular bulges in their clothing concealing various weapons.

I used to walk around like that back in my old life. It was tiring, but at the same time exhilarating. Knowing that in the next minute you could be attacked and die. Oh, that was the life. Now I'm stuck in this weak body! I don't plan on letting it stay like that though. Starting after school I'm mega training. From what I know Sakura Haruno is really weak up until she gets trained by Tsunade. The only thing really note worthy about Sakura is her intelligence and chakra control, but her chakra reserves are really low! Oh My God! It's ok Madison deep breaths. That's it. In. Out. In. Out. ok I feel better now.

First thing I'm going to have to work on is strength and speed training for sure. Then, I'm going to need to find a library to read up on chakra reserves. I definitely need to increase those. So much work to do! It's like I'm starting all over. Well, I guess I kind of am. This sucks monkey balls!

As the school comes into view I tense. This place has to be crawling with ninja and ninja in training. If one of them decides to attack I'm atomically screwed.

"Forehead!" A rather annoying voice shouts from ahead. I locate the origin of the voice to find that it's Ino leaning up against the wall of the academy. I unwillingly towards her. Ino is soooo annoying in the academy days, and in my opinion she doesn't get much less annoying throughout the whole series. I don't know if I can deal with her that long. Maybe I should try to gently break away our friendship. I take another look at her annoying face and shudder, or I could just end it right now.

"Hello, Ino" I say. How should I end this? Hmmmm. Ino looks at me confused. Ops, I forgot Sakura called her Pig.

"Um…Forehead are you feeling alright?" Ino asks.

"Perfectly fine." Ino looks confused again. Dang it! A six year old wouldn't say that either! Ugh, I'm bad at this!

"Are you sure Forehead?" Ino questions. Ok here goes nothing

"Yes, but Pig I don't think we should be friends anymore." I reply. Ino looks flabbergasted, but it soon turns to anger.

"Fine then! I don't need you anyway! I have other friends!" Ino shouts before storming into the academy. Well that went well. I follow her in shortly after. What a fun day this should be.

This classroom is as dull as the teacher. I walked in late, and he didn't even notice. I know in this body I'm weak and unnoticeable, but I thought the pink hair and big forehead would at least draw some attention. Obviously, I was either wrong, gave these ninjas too much credit, or I'm better than I thought in this body. Who the heck am I kidding, this body sucks donkey butt!

I'm sitting in the back between a boy with a pineapple shaped head and a boy with sunglasses and a high collar coat. They both seam fairly harmless, but underestimating your enemy is the quickest way to defeat.

The pineapple boy is very observant. When he isn't napping he is studying the room analyzing everything. He appears to be more intelligent than the rest of the class. I can tell this by the way he interacts with the chubby boy beside him. He pronounces everything correctly and his word choice is far above you average six year old. He just keeps getting more interesting the more I watch. He is definitely one to keep an eye on.

On the other hand, the boy with sunglasses is very quite. Sometimes I hear him murmur to little bugs, and he seems to hide behind his coat collar and sunglasses like they will hide him from the world. He could be a useful spy in the future thought. People are careful what they say to other people, but around animals loose that filter and they say things they probably shouldn't. Why do people do that? They do it because it's just an animal and animals can't talk. In this world that isn't always true. Many animals speak human or have some other way of communicating with humans here, but the filter still comes off around animals. I should without doubt beware of him and his bugs.

Of course I know who these two are though. I would be a failure at being a Naruto fan if I didn't. Pineapple head is Shikamaru and Sunglasses is Shino. The boy Shikamaru was talking to is Choji. I could name everyone in here without a problem, but I was getting bored so I decided to do some observing to try to keep my senses sharp. This whole school thing is not as appeasing as I thought it would be.

Back in my old life I practically begged my parents to let me go to school. From age six to age eight it was a daily argument. I wanted to go and meet people my own age. The only people I knew were gang members whose ages ranged from early teens to people in their late thirties. Most gang member didn't live to see forty, heck most were lucky to see thirty. I eventually started to loose interest in the ongoing argument I was obviously loosing and dropped it all together. Now that I see what schools like I'm glad I did.

This is so boring! Maybe I can leave shadow clone here after lunch and do some real training. I know the jutsu signs for shadow clone, but I'm not sure how this whole chakra thing works. I think it came naturally to Sakura so it should come naturally to me to. Hmmm.

"Okay class it's time for lunch. You get an one hour lunch break so make sure your back on time. Class dismissed." Says the teacher. Well, you don't have to tell me twice. I run out of that class room as fast as this body will go. I then proceed to run outside and hide behind the nearest bush. I quickly remember the seals. Okay here goes nothing.

_ram_

_serpent _

_tiger_

I felt energy rush out of me and then it stopped. I crack open my eyes and squatting in front of me is another Sakura. Dang, I'm good. It looks at me expectantly as if waiting for orders.

"Okay…um… You're going to go to class and pay attention. When the school day is over wait to you are out of sight then you are dismissed. Okay?" I ask

"Hai" it replies then walks back to the building.

I give out a great sigh of relief. Boy, am I glad my parents didn't make me go to school.


End file.
